Giving Bones a Bath
by Lily H. Potter
Summary: While in a meeting with Sweets the young doctor finds out something interesting about the duo.


**This is a little shorter than I typically like to write but I just couldn't let this story line go...anyways I hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Bones or anyone affiliated with Bones I do this for pure enjoyment.**

"So what did you do two do this weekend?" Dr. Lance Sweets nonchalantly asked his two most prized subjects, Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth. Agent Booth smiled sardonically at the young doctor.

"I gave Bones a bath." Sweets jerked his head to look at the woman sitting next the Agent Booth. She nodded in confirmation, and Sweets could only nod for the older man to continue. This was going to be the biggest of breakthroughs he could possibly have!

"Well, what was I supposed to do? She was dirty." Booth turned to look at Dr. Brennan, who shrugged.

"That is what typically happens after one runs into knee-deep mud and rolls around," she replied.

"And I was just fine letting it be." He shot back.

"Yes, I know. Which is why I had to goad you into it." She looked over at her friend. "Well I did." He shrugged in response.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me afterwards you hadn't enjoyed it." Agent Booth breathed in heavily, as if thinking carefully about his next words.

"You are right. I admit that it was one of the best damned baths I have had." He smiled coyly at Dr. Brennan, who smiled back. "Although I think it only became the best when you started telling me how to do it and where and what I should wash." He licked his lips. His eyes were heavy as he stared at his partner, both seemingly forgetting about the young doctor in the room.

"Well, you were doing it wrong, and it was cold. I didn't want to get sick."

"If Bones hadn't gone into the mud in the first place, none of this would have been a factor." Agent Booth directed his defense to Sweets, who raised his eyebrows to Dr. Brennan as if asking for an explanation. She just shrugged, without explanation.

"Maybe there was a bone?" she guessed.

"Of course! A bone." Agent Booth looked exasperated by now.

"Well you sure didn't do anything to stop-"

"What was I supposed to do?" he interrupted. "She was off her leash," he told Sweets, trying to plead his case. The Doctor started at both of them wide-eyed.

"Is she normally on a leash?"

"Should she not be?" Agent Booth asked.

"Yes, I mean, that's the only way for –"

"Geez, you act like it's something we haven't done before," Agent Booth said, cutting off his friend.

"I was just trying to explain to the kid, Booth. You don't have to be so rude."

"I was not being rude. What's rude is trying to tell me how to wash—"

"Well, you were not doing it right. It was just painful. I had to take over."

"I think I was doing a perfectly fine job, thank you very much. I didn't even touch..." Here Booth made a hand gesture to leave where he was not touching up to the imagination. "And besides, its not like you did a better job."

"I did a perfectly fine job, and you enjoyed watching so don't start with me."

Booth stared at her for a second, at loss for words. "You know what? You are right. In the end, I did enjoy myself, and so did you. Then, we had a wonderful dinner, so overall it was a good day." Booth gave Sweets a wink and smiled at his partner, who smiled back.

"And you don't think this will affect your working relationship?" Sweets could not contain his glee about the fact that his two best patients had finally opened up to him.

"Well, it hasn't yet, and we don't plan on letting it in the future." Dr. Brennan gave Sweets a scathing look along with her partner who was shaking his head.

"Oh, hey, would you look at the time. We gotta go kid. We don't want to impose on nap time." Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan both stood up and began to leave.

"Well, we will talk more about this next time then?" Sweets called after them.

"Sure thing," Agent Booth said before he closed the door, and he and Dr. Brennan headed to the car, both of them somber along the way as they each contemplated something or another.

"So when are we going to tell Sweets?" Dr. Brennan asked her partner as they headed to the Royal Diner for an after session snack.

"Tell him what?" Booth asked smiling innocently.

"That Parker named his dog Bones."

Booth's smile broadened. "I was thinking next week." Dr. Brennan smiled ruefully as she thought about what Dr. Lance Sweets was doing at this exact moment, and found that, whatever it may be, it wasn't nearly as good as him not knowing that Parker, Booth, and herself had taken Parker's new dog, whom he lovingly named Bones, to the park this weekend where she had proceeded to attack the ducks. After all, it was only fair to give the dog a good washing after she had spent the better part of the afternoon in mud.


End file.
